


Hände

by Rei



Category: Nowhere Boys (TV)
Genre: Angst, Feelings, Gen, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Masturbation, Talking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei/pseuds/Rei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vielleicht ist das nur eins von diesen Dingen, über die sie nie wieder reden werden, wenn sie erst einmal zurück sind. Dinge, die gar nicht passiert sind, weil es dunkel ist und nichts von dem zählt, was du sagst, wenn niemand dabei dein Gesicht sehen kann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hände

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InWinoVeritas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InWinoVeritas/gifts).



> **Charaktere/Pairings:** Felix, Jake, Sam, Andy [somewhat implied Jake/Felix]  
>  **Warnungen:** Wenn ich jetzt hier hinschreibe ‘ _Masturbation, Voyeurismus und dirty talk_ ’ lässt das diese Story viel schmutziger klingen als sie tatsächlich ist. Alle diese Dinge kommen irgendwie vor, aber es ist vielmehr eine emotionale Momentaufnahme mit zwei Jungs, die im Dunkeln liegen und über Zuhause reden, und es ist auch alles mehr soft und angsty als irgendwie sexy.

Felix ist nicht ganz sicher, was ihn geweckt hat.   
Er wird wach mit geweiteten Augen und trockenem Mund, starr vor Schreck.

Er liegt eingeklemmt zwischen Jake und der Wand auf einer Matratze, halb auf dem Rücken und halb auf der Seite, lose Holzbretter bohren sich seitlich in seine Rippen. 

Er ist noch nie ein besonders tiefer Schläfer gewesen, auch früher nicht, als… aber seit sie in dieser Parallelwelt sind, lässt ihn jedes noch so kleine Geräusch hochschrecken. Eine Fliege die neben ihm landet, raschelnde Blätter, die von einem Baum fallen, Andys leises Murmeln, wenn er im Schlaf Gleichungen vor sich hersagt.   
Es ist, als ob sich etwas unheilvolles um sie herum zusammenbraut und die anderen sind zu stur, zu starrköpfig, um es zu bemerken.   
Es ist ja nur der paranoide Freak, der es ihnen sagt. Wieso sollten sie auf _den_ hören? 

Angespannt lauscht er in die Dunkelheit.   
Sein Herz klopft ihm bis zum Hals.   
Es ist ein ganz leises Geräusch, von der anderen Seite des Raumes. Nichts als ein sachtes Knistern, als ob sich Stoff bewegt und übereinander reibt.   
Er hört ein leises Murmeln in der Dunkelheit und vor seinem inneren Auge tauchen Flüche und Beschwörungen auf, die jemand vielleicht in diesem Moment über sie legt, wenn er nicht sofort aufsteht und es verhindert, wenn er nicht… 

Vielleicht hat Felix ein Geräusch von sich gegeben, oder vielleicht hat er sich ruckartig bewegt, aber plötzlich landet eine Hand auf seiner Brust und hält ihn unten.

„Shhht“, sagt Jake. Er klingt hellwach. 

Felix Herz rast.   
„Hörst du das?“ wispert er. „Da ist irgendetwas! Schnell, wir müssen…“ 

Jake gibt ein leises Geräusch von sich und es dauert einen Augenblick, bis Felix realisiert, dass er lautlos lacht. 

„Felix“, sagt er. Seine Hand ruht groß und warm auf Felix Brustkorb, seine langen Finger, ausgestreckt wie Spinnenbeine, zeichnen sich dunkel auf dem weißen Stoff ab. „Das ist kein böser Dämon.“ 

Felix schluckt. „Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht…“

„Sam“, formt Jakes Mund lautlos. 

Felix runzelt die Stirn, sekundenlang perplex und ungläubig. „Sam? Was zum Teufel macht er d-…“, wispert er scharf, und er unterbricht sich selbst. „Oh“, ergänzt er dämlich. 

Felix‘ Augen gewöhnen sich langsam an die Dunkelheit. Schmale silberweiße Streifen Mondlicht dringen durch die Holzbretter der Hüttenwand. Zwei davon liegen quer über Jakes Gesicht und beleuchten den amüsierten Zug um seine Mundwinkel. 

„Bist du sicher…?“ flüstert Felix. „Vielleicht ist er … von einem Dämon besessen und… ähm versucht gerade uns alle zu verfluchen?“ 

„Glaub mir, das ist kein Dämon. Ich war oft genug mit Sam im Sportcamp. Ich weiß wie er klingt, wenn er…“ Jake beißt sich auf die Unterlippe. „Die Kobra bändigt“, sagt er schließlich. 

„HmmmMia“, macht Sam in diesem Augenblick, ein beinah lautloses Hauchen, dass nur in der absoluten Stille der Hütte zu hören ist. Das leise Knistern wird ein bisschen lauter, als seine Hand sich schneller bewegt. 

„Oh“, sagt Felix erneut.   
Sein Gesicht glüht. 

Es ist heiß und stickig nachts in der Hütte und sie schlafen alle nur in T-Shirts und Unterhosen, sogar Felix, auch wenn er wartet, bis es dunkel ist, um seine Hose auszuziehen. Jetzt gerade fühlt er sich erhitzt und klebrig, und entblößter als sonst.   
Und Jakes Hand liegt immer noch auf seiner Brust, mitten zwischen dem Totenkopfanhänger und dem Amulett und direkt über Felix‘ wild pochendem Herz. Er ist solide und warm, wärmer sogar als die heiße Nachtluft. 

Jakes Augenbrauen ziehen sich zusammen. „Alles okay, man?“ fragt er leise, vielleicht weil Felix’ Herz unter seinen Fingern hämmert wie ein Schlagbohrer. 

Felix nickt.   
Ein atemloses, irrsinnig unpassendes Lachen steckt in seiner Kehle und droht nach oben zu gluckern. Aber er schluckt es hinunter, weil er weiß, dass er sonst klingen würde wie ein Wahnsinniger. 

Er blickt hinüber zu dem vierten Bett in der Hütte.   
Andy hat das Gesicht in seinem Pullover vergraben, den er als Kissen benutzt.   
„Gmbgh“, murmelt er im Schlaf. Und dann irgendetwas, das klingt wie: „… keine Geister, Viv…“   
Seine Hand hängt über der Matratze nach unten. Seine Finger zucken. 

Vom anderen Ende der Hütte stößt Sam ein zartes Keuchen aus. Seine Decke raschelt. 

Und Felix liegt hier in der Dunkelheit, in einem Paralleluniversum, in dem er nicht einmal existiert und in dem ein Dämon hinter ihnen her ist und trotzdem fühlt sich dieser Moment hier und jetzt noch viel surrealer an, als der ganze Rest.   
Vielleicht liegt es nur daran, dass er im Gegensatz zu Jake und Sam offenbar noch nicht genug in irgendwelchen Sportcamps war. 

„Die Kobra bändigt“, wiederholt er. 

„Den Tiger zähmt?“ schlägt Jake wispernd vor. „Die…ähm Banane schält.“   
Zögernd nimm er die Hand von Felix‘ Brust, mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, als ob er nicht sicher ist, dass Felix wirklich _okay_ ist und nicht auseinanderbricht, sobald nichts mehr da ist, was ihn zusammen hält.   
Das ist beinah lustig, denn so fühlt sich Felix selbst die meiste Zeit. 

„Die Wurst pellt“, gibt Felix zurück. Sein Stimme klingt heiser und atemlos und immer noch kurz vor wahnsinnig.   
Aber das ist okay.  
Bei Felix ist es immer kurz vor zwölf. 

Jake lächelt . 

„Denkt er wirklich, wir hören ihn nicht?“ fragt Felix lautlos. „Vielleicht sollten wir…?“  
Er macht eine vage Handbewegung, unsicher was er damit zum Ausdruck bringen will.  
Aber gibt es da nicht eine Art Bro-code oder sowas, der einem vorschreibt, dass man andere Jungen in seiner Gegenwart dezent wissen lässt, dass man wach ist und mitkriegt, wenn sie anfangen … sich einen von der Palme wedeln? 

Jake schüttelt den Kopf. Er beugt sich zu ihm und senkt seine Stimme. „Lass ihn“, wispert er direkt neben Felix Ohr. Sein warmer Atem streift Felix‘ feuchte Haarspitzen. „Er hat nur Heimweh. Ich glaube, er kann sonst nicht schlafen.“ 

Felix nickt und wartet bis Jake zurück auf seine Hälfte der Matratze gesunken ist, bevor er ausatmet. 

Gemeinsam liegen sie in der Dunkelheit und lauschen Sams schwerem Atem und dem leisen Geräusch von Stoff und verschwitzter Haut, die übereinander reiben.   
Ihre Hände liegen nebeneinander auf der Matratzen, nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt und Felix wagt es nicht seine wegzuziehen, aus einer bescheuerten Angst heraus, dass jede Bewegung Aufmerksamkeit darauf lenken könnte.   
Auf Hände.   
Er denkt an Andys zuckende Finger, an das leise Geräusch von Sams Hand, und an den Abdruck von Jakes Hand auf seiner Brust. 

Vielleicht ist das nur eins von diesen Dingen, über die sie nie wieder reden werden, wenn sie erst einmal zurück sind.   
Dinge, die gar nicht passiert sind, weil es dunkel ist und nichts von dem zählt, was du sagst, wenn niemand dabei dein Gesicht sehen kann. 

Sam gibt ein winziges, leises Wimmern von sich.   
Felix Finger zucken unwillkürlich.   
Jake ist ganz still neben ihm. Aber seine Augen sind geöffnet. 

„Die Rakete starten“, wispert Felix und befeuchtet seine trocken gewordene Unterlippe. „Das Schwert des Kriegers ziehen. Das hat mein… das hat Oscar immer gesagt. Bevor er… bevor ich… vorher.“   
Er stoppt, denn er weiß nicht einmal genau, wieso er jetzt damit anfängt. Es ist ein Schmerz in seiner Brustgegend, der immer da ist und der manchmal pocht und zwickt wie eine offene Wunde, die sich entzündet hat und ihn in aller Stille verbluten lässt.   
_Vorher._

Jake hat sich auf die Seite gedreht, den Kopf seinen Ellbogen gestützt und lauscht. Er sieht ernst aus und ein bisschen traurig.   
Er weiß natürlich was mit Oscar passiert ist. Jeder in Bremin weiß, was mit Oscar passiert ist. 

Aber er fragt nicht nach, ob Oscar jetzt noch… kann oder nicht, ob Oscar jemals wieder eine Kobra oder einen Tiger bändigen wird, oder ob das nur eine weitere Sache ist, die Felix ihm genommen hat. Gestohlen in dem Moment, als er gesagt hat ‚ _du schaffst das Oscar, es ist gar nicht so hoch, nur noch ein ganz kleines Stück, komm schon, es macht Spaß_ ‘. 

Er sagt gar nichts, aber sein Blick ruht fest und sicher auf Felix und weicht ihm nicht aus, nicht wie der Blick seiner Mutter, wenn sie ihn manchmal nicht mehr ansehen kann. 

Wortlos krabbeln seine Finger hinüber zu Felix Hand. Ihre Fingerspitzen berühren sich.   
Aber es ist in der Dunkelheit, wo es keiner sieht und wo das Mondlicht nicht hinfällt und deswegen, denkt Felix, ist es gar nicht wirklich passiert. Nichts von alle dem ist wirklich passiert. 

Sams Atem kommt unregelmäßig. Er atmet durch den Mund, flache, kleine Atemstöße, als ob er mehr Luft verschluckt als auszuatmen und Felix tut die Lunge weh, nur beim zuhören. 

„Meine Mum“, sagt Jake leise, „hat mich einmal… dabei erwischt. Als ich…“ 

Er stockt und Felix ergänzt es für ihn: „…Holz gehobelt habe?“ 

Jake nickt. „Ich war vierzehn oder so. Ich glaube, sie hat mit meinem Dad geredet, denn das nächste Mal, als er mich abgeholt hat, hat er die ganze Zeit versucht über das ‚Erwachsen werden‘ zu reden.“ Felix kann die Gänsefüßchen praktisch hören, auch ohne dass Jake die Augen verdreht. „Ausgerechnet er.“   
Es klingt bitter und zornig, ein leiser Zorn wie eine schwelende Glut, die schon viel zu lange unter Jakes Haut schmort.   
„Er konnte ja nicht mal lange genug auf seinen eigenen Schwanz aufpassen, bis er nicht ein Kind in die Welt gesetzt hat, dass er nicht haben wollte“, sagt er tonlos. 

Felix schweigt, auch wenn sein Herz sich vor lauter Empathieschmerz zusammen zieht.   
Aber seine Finger strecken sich aus, wie von selbst, bis sie zwischen Jakes Fingern ruhen. Jake lässt es kommentarlos geschehen.   
Es ist wie Händchen halten ohne Anfassen, etwas für einsame Feiglinge in der Dunkelheit. 

Er ist nicht ganz sicher, wieso Jake ihm das erzählt, wieso ihm und wieso hier und jetzt, genauso wenig wie er weiß, wieso er Jake das alles erzählt hat. Aber vielleicht ist es auch einfach nur die Dunkelheit und Sams schwerer Atem in der Luft, der alles so intim macht und alles in einen Moment verwandelt, über den nachher nie wieder geredet wird.   
Amnestie für alle.   
Beichtet jetzt. 

Als Sam endlich kommt, klingt es wie ein Schluchzen.   
Danach dreht er sich ruckartig herum und vergräbt seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen, sein Körper eine schwarz-graue Silhouette.   
Felix lauscht mit angehaltenem Atem.   
Und die Luft um sie herum schmeckt nach Salz, nach Schweiß und Sperma, Tränen und Heimweh. 

Jake seufzt leise und Felix wendet den Kopf zu ihm. Ihre Hände liegen zwischen ihnen auf der Matratze und berühren sich immer noch beinah, aber nicht ganz.   
Felix sieht ihn an. Jake ist der erste, der die Augen schließt. 

Es ist heiß und sie sind alle allein.

**Author's Note:**

> Jetzt hab ich mich selber traurig gemacht und muss dringend was Fluffiges zu Ihnen schreiben. D:


End file.
